


Please, Stay Vigilant In The Airport

by Manateequeem



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Competition, Ha I'm not sorry, Humour, Jumping on the wrong person au, Just awkward times in general, M/M, Revali works at a game store, Scrabble, Slow Burn, Zelda works at starbucks, apparently, everyone has cats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manateequeem/pseuds/Manateequeem
Summary: Link jumps on the wrong person in the airport and subsequently breaks a phone.Also known as Revali hates his job





	1. Sorry About The Phone

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo, I've returned with yet another fic.
> 
> Enjoy the second hand embarrassment which I will try to make progress with each chapter

Link hated the airport. He hated the long drive down, the struggle to find parking and the unnecessarily long security checks. Don’t even get him started on all of the business-men acting like they have some place to be and throwing a strop when they miss their flight.

  
Somehow, Link found himself at the airport waiting for his friend at 3 a.m., and it would be an understatement to say that Link merely wanted to kill something. Zelda was finally coming home after a long and gruelling trip to Hong Kong, learning something or the other about engineering. Somehow, Link got caught up in this and now he was waiting with those Goddess forsaken luggage trolleys at an unholy hour. He had work tomorrow and was not willing to put up with any of this again.

  
The blond boy frowned, adjusting his baggy t-shirt around his neck properly and he pulled out his phone from his tracksuit bottoms.

  
_Zelda (3.12a.m.): I’m just getting my stuff, u there yet??_

  
Link frowned, he had been there for the last hour and a half now, her flight was delayed.

  
_Link (3.13 a.m.): yh I’m here. Plz be quick I want to sleep_

  
_Zelda (3.16 a.m.): lol I’ll try_

  
Link sighed, pushing his phone pack into his pocket and proceeded to pace around a small section of the airport. Link had to admit, he was very excited to see Zelda, just he would prefer it was during the day. He hadn’t seen her in a few months and would no doubt jump on her for a hug when she arrived. He sat down on the luggage trolleys, back aching from it, but he didn’t really care. He heard the announcement that Zelda’s flight had landed and he squinted his eyes and scanned the room, looking for her. He found a familiar blue scarf that Zelda always wore, as well as that dark blue suitcase and that was enough information to tell him that it was indeed Zelda standing before him. He got up and ran towards them, knocking both over in the massive hug.

  
“Zelda!” Link grinned, looking at his friend. Oh dear. It was most certainly not his friend.  
Under Link was a man, no older than Link, with striking green eyes, neatly braided dark blue tresses, as well as a deep furrow in his brow.

  
Link knew he should have put his contacts on before he left. This laziness would be the death of him.

  
The man coughed and Link got off in a hurry.   
“Goddess,” Link murdered, under his breath, “I am so sorry, I thought you were someone else!”

  
Zelda was going to tease him endlessly for this.

  
“Here.” Link held his hand out to help the other get up. The man with the dark locks took his hand and stood up, dusting his trousers.

  
“Hey, Link!” Link heard a familiar voice, and he turned around to see his friend waving at him.

  
“Zelda!”

  
“Is this the friend you thought I was? Really?” he motioned at the blonde girl, who honestly looked nothing like him.

  
“Yeah, I saw that by the way. I’d be embarrassed were I you Link. I’m sorry again, on his behalf.”

  
“I am embarrassed! It’s because I forgot my contacts.” Link was completely red at this point.

  
The man decided to have mercy on him, “It’s alright, nothing was damaged, so it wasn’t too much of a problem.”

  
Zelda had a smile pulling at the corners of her lips which she tried to force away.

  
“I think your broken phone on the ground says otherwise.” Zelda gestured at the smashed glass.

  
“Damn...” the man pushed his hair back, furrowed brow reappearing.

  
“Oh Goddess, I’m so sorry! I can pay you for this,” Link patted his pockets, “I left my wallet at home, uh, I c-“

  
“It’s alright.” He laughed.

  
“No, it can’t be! Is there anything I can do for you? I could, I could, I’ll drop you home! Given you live close enough.” Link smiled.

  
The man pondered on it for a moment. He would have to get the bus home, and he didn’t want to use public transport. He glanced over at Link and Zelda. They looked innocent enough, around his age too. What did he have to lose?

  
“That would be nice, actually.” He forced out a smile, because honestly, he was terrible in social situations. Apparently he came across as too arrogant or too forcefully polite. Today he seemed to be the latter.

  
“Great! I’m Link by the way and this is Zelda.” Link smiled as Zelda waved politely.

  
“I’m Revali.” Revali also found himself to be smiling and he couldn’t say why.

* * *

 

  
They walked over to Link’s car, and they put their luggage inside. Somehow, the old pile of metal managed to fit all of it in.

  
“So, where do you live?”

  
It would seem an odd and intrusive question in another situation.

  
“Oh, you know that game store near the post office. You can drop me off there.”

  
“Oh cool, I live nearby.” Link smiled again, looking at Revali through the mirror.

  
“Oh, really?” Revali thought he would have seen Link before that if he lived nearby.

  
“Yeah, I moved there a few weeks ago.”

  
“Wait, what! You moved!?” Zelda looked shocked.

  
Link laughed sheepishly, “Yeah, the old landlord found out about Navi.”

  
Revali was confused, who was Navi? Link seemed to pick up on his confusion.

  
“Navi is my cat.” He laughed.

  
“Ha, more like a lion. That cat is vicious.” Zelda scoffed, rolling her eyes.

“Eh, she means well.”

  
Oh, so Link liked cats? 

  
“I actually have a cat too. He’s called Falcon. Also a demonic animal.”

  
“Ha, those are cats for you.”

  
They shared some more small talk, finding out that both of them recently graduated, but in the modern world finding use of their degrees would prove difficult.

  
“I actually did medieval studies. Pretty useless, I know.” Link laughed.

  
“Well, it’s not like my English lit. degree is doing me much good as it is.”

  
Link laughed, and Zelda nodded.

  
“Yeah, Zelda has her engineering degree and yet she’s still got her crappy day job at Starbucks.”

  
“Hey, it pays the bills!”

  
“Anyway, where’d you come from Revali?”

  
“Oh, I had this archery competition in Malaysia. I just got back.”

  
“You do archery?”

  
“Link loves archery.” Zelda sighed.

  
“Oh, you do it too?”

  
“Ha, I dabble. I’ll have to challenge you sometime.”

  
“Alright, but I warn you, I’m pretty great.”

  
“You’re on.” Link grinned.

  
They were pulling up by the game store and Link turned to Revali.

  
“Need help getting your stuff?”

  
“I should be alright. Thank you for the lift.” Revali smiled getting his things.

  
“No problem,” Link smiled, “and sorry again about your phone.”

  
“I can get it fixed.” Revali smiled.

  
“Alright then, maybe I’ll see you again at the Starbucks?”

  
“Yeah, that would be nice.” Revali waved at Link and Zelda and they waved back, starting the car up and driving away.

  
Revali grabbed the handle to his bag and pulled it down the rocky pavement. He was still smiling and he mentally scolded himself for it because people must have been staring. Ugh, he was too polite then, completely unlike himself.

  
When he reached his small apartment he fished for his keys in his pocket and opened the door. He would get his phone fixed tomorrow, today, he would sleep. He threw his bag onto the ground and slammed the door shut, laying face first on the sofa. He hated planes and everything about them. The food was the least of his concerns. The jetlag was the worst.

  
His doorbell rang and he honestly thought about just not getting up. In the end he opted against it and answered the door. It was Daruk with Falcon.

  
“Oh, hi.”

  
Daruk smiled widely and pulled Revali into a hug, “I haven’t seen you in ages, Brother! Falcon’s been missing you!”

  
“I’m sure he has, now would you mind getting off me? I don’t want to die just as I get back.”  
Falcon meowed and jumped onto Revali, his gold coat already making a new mess in his apartment.

  
“Hello, Falcon.”

  
Revali stroked his coat, smiling.

  
“Ugh, Urbosa has been giving me hell lately-“  
Daruk continued rambling on for some time and things felt mundane to Revali again.

  
“Oh, I tried ringing you before I got here, but it wasn’t connecting. Your phone broken or something?”

  
“Oh, yeah about that. Your old man can fix this right?”

  
Daruk cringed.

  
“It’s pretty messed up, but I’ll ask him to try.”

  
“Thanks, I’m going to get some sleep now.”

  
“What, it’s only,” Daruk checked his phone, “8 a.m.”

  
“Jetlag, and I have work tomorrow. You can let yourself out."

  
“Alright then, I’ll go, hopefully if Dad gets on this today, I can deliver your phone before your shift tomorrow.”

  
“Thanks Daruk.”

  
“Alright, bye.”

* * *

 

  
His alarm was loud and of some weird electronic pop trash Mipha liked. He smashed down on his alarm and got ready for work. He worked at that game shop down the road, so half of his customers were 12 year old boys who he was not ready to deal with at 8 a.m.

  
He fed Falcon and left his apartment.

  
He sighed shutting the door and walked to work.

  
“I guess Daruk hasn’t got my phone yet.” He muttered to himself.

  
He hated every aspect of his job. He liked the games, sure, but the negatives definitely outweighed the positives here.

  
“I can’t believe someone hasn’t hired me yet. I’d make a great employee. I deserve better than this shitty shop.” Revali continued to grumble something obscene as he unlocked the door to the game store. He walked over to behind the main counter and mentally prepared himself for another day of hell.  
People came and went, and Revali’s attitude was dismal the entire day. That was until a familiar face came in, on a beeline to the fantasy section. The customer sorted through all of the games, seemingly not finding what he was looking for.  
Revali sighed, looks like he would have to help this clueless customer.

  
“Excuse me sir, what exactly are you looking for?”

  
The blond turned around and smiled. It was Link.

  
“Oh hey, Revali, didn’t expect to see you here. What’re you doing here?”

  
“I work here.” Revali gestured at his uniform.

  
“Oh right, guess that was kind of obvious.”

  
“So what were you so avidly looking for.”

  
“Oh it’s kind of embarrassing really,” Link shifted his gaze away.

  
“I can’t judge, I work here.” Revali laughed.

  
“Well actually, I was looking for a copy of Dark Souls.”

  
“The first one.” Revali frowned.

  
“Yeah, a friend of mine wanted it, but I sure as hell am not giving away my copy.”

  
Revali laughed as he sorted through the shelf of games.

  
“It should be here but all the stupid twelve year olds probably moved it. Ah, here.”

  
He handed the game over to Link, who smiled.

  
“Thanks, want to grab a coffee?”

  
Revali glanced at the clock and shrugged, why not. His shift ended in 10 minutes, he might as well just leave early.

  
“Alright.”

  
The two walked out, talking about some game until Revali heard someone call his name. He turned over and it was Daruk and his phone.

  
“Hey, got your phone.” He smiled.

  
“Tell your old man I said thanks.”

  
Daruk nodded and turned over to Link.

  
“Hm, I could have swore I’d seen you before.”

  
Link’s eyes brightened at the sight of Daruk.

  
“Daruk! We did our medieval studies together, remember!”

  
“Oh, Link! I haven’t seen you in ages, little buddy!”

  
“We were just going for a coffee, care to join?”

  
“Sure!” Daruk was ecstatic as the three of them walked over to Starbucks.

  
“So how did you two meet anyway? Revali doesn’t usually seek out social experiences.”

  
“Oh, shut up.” Revali scoffed, but smiled nonetheless.

  
“It’s a long story actually.” Link laughed sheepishly.


	2. Please, Just Hold The Coffee With Both Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun at café
> 
> With friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay another chapter
> 
> Albeit a slightly shorter chapter but meh
> 
> Prepare to be embarrassed for Link

“So you jumped on him in the airport? Oh that’s rich!” Daruk laughed heartily, clutching his stomach and leaning back on the seat for support.

  
“It was pretty funny.” Zelda giggled, handing Link his mocha as Revali sighed at Daruk who would not stop laughing. Somehow, him, Link, Zelda and Daruk had ended up sitting at a table laughing at their unsuspecting meeting. He liked being the centre of attention, of course, but he preferred it when it wasn’t about him being knocked over and instead about his great feats. Like working at a game store.

  
“Oh, and there is more! You know that mangled phone of his,”

  
“Oh yeah, the one my dad fixed.”

  
“yeah, that one, Link,” Zelda broke off into muffled laughter.

  
“Oh stop...” Link groaned, banging his head against the table.

  
“Link smashed it, that’s all. Spare him some, would you!” Revali huffed, blushing deeply.  
Zelda and Daruk laughed nonetheless, patting the embarrassed boy’s back in some mock effort to console him. As if to further the proof that Link was in fact the laughing stock of the Goddess, two girls with red and dark orange hair walked into the shop laughing, and Daruk waved them over.

  
“Oh great, more people to laugh at me.” Link cried to himself, further caving in on himself.

  
“Oh, who are these lot you’ve gathered, Daruk?” the one with dark orange hair smirked.

  
“I’ll introduce you all,” Daruk straightened his back and coughed before he started speaking again, “This is Zelda, she works here,” Zelda bowed and the two ladies waved at her. “This is Link.” Link lifted up a hand in a greeting gesture, but he didn’t raise his head, sensing more embarrassment to come. “And you both know this guy.” Daruk motioned at Revali.

  
“I think you mean asshole.”

  
“Hey!”

  
“I am Urbosa, and this is Mipha.”

  
Mipha waved coyly.

  
“We’re friends of Daruk.”

  
“What about me?” Revali asked, frowning.

  
“Sure, we’re friends, whatever makes you happy, sunshine.” Urbosa dismissed Revali.  
Revali glared daggers at Urbosa.

  
“So how did you guys meet anyway?”

  
Daruk started chuckling again and Revali and Link both groaned, hiding their faces, as their embarrassment hell started anew.

* * *

 

  
“By the way, my phone is fixed now, so you can stop laughing.” Revali spoke proudly, taking off his name tag. Ugh, he wanted nothing more than to get out of his uniform. But he would wait until he got home, because public indecency was not something he wanted to be accused of.

  
“It’s still pretty damn funny!” Daruk and Urbosa seemingly sorted their differences Daruk was telling Revali about, as they were both laughing, practically falling into each others arms as they wiped tears from the corners of their eyes.

  
Link gathered the courage needed to lift his head up and face the world again as he inspected Revali’s phone.

  
“Looks good as new,” he murmured, turning the phone over to see past the black case, “hey, I’m sorry about it again.”

  
“It’s fine, really. I got it fixed for free anyway.”

  
Across the table, the other four were exchanging phone numbers, and they turned to Link and Revali asking for theirs.

  
“Hey Link, what’s ya number?”

  
“And Revali too.” Zelda added, fingers ready to type in the new numbers.

  
“Why?” Revali asked, bringing up his phone number despite asking why.

  
“This meet-up was nice, we were thinking of meeting again.” Mipha smiled pleasantly.

  
Link nodded and took out his phone. Revali glanced at the phone-case, barely hiding a grin.

  
“Nice phone-case.”

  
Link looked at his Adventure Time phone-case.

  
“Hey, adventure time is cool!” he spoke, flustered and blushing, “it beats plain black any day!” Link pointed accusingly.

  
Revali laughed how flustered Link was and they exchanged phone numbers.

* * *

 

  
After everyone had left and it was just Revali, Link and Zelda, Revali decided that perhaps he should head home too.

  
“I’ll be going now, my cat has probably destroyed my apartment” Revali stood up, checking his pockets for his keys and phone subconsciously.

  
“Aw, alright. You didn’t even get a drink though.”

  
“I left my wallet at home.”

  
“It’s fine, on the house.” Zelda smiled as she started making a coffee.

  
“That would be nice actually. Thanks.” Revali found himself smiling too.

  
“Can I have one too?” Link asked hopefully, looking up at Zelda with wide eyes.

  
“You already had one. No.” Zelda frowned, much to Link’s dismay. “Revali, do you like milk in it?”

  
“Oh no, black coffee is good.”

  
Zelda handed the coffee to Revali and was paid back with a thanks.

  
Revali sighed, placing the coffee on the table as he fished in his pocket for his phone which was vibrating. It was a call from Daruk.

  
“Yes?”

  
Link could hear Daruk rambling about something on the other side of the line. He was bored. No one was talking to him. As the new generation does, Link reached for his phone to check his social media. Or watch cat videos, either one would do. Except it didn’t work out as simple as that, and he ended up spilling Revali’s coffee all over Revali who had just put his phone away.  
Revali made an odd high pitched sound as Zelda handed some paper towels to Link who, in a panic, tried to wipe the stain away, but instead deepened the colour in Revali’s uniform.

  
“Oh my Goddess, I am such a klutz! I’m so sorry! The stain isn’t going, why?!”

  
Revali interrupted Link by putting his hand on top of the other boy’s to stop the other from worsening the damage.

  
“Hey, it’s alright, I can wash this. I don’t have work tomorrow anyway.” Revali laughed. Link honestly looked scared for his life. Revali was confused about why he was being so polite when on a normal day he prided himself on being a grade A asshole.

  
“No, let me wash it! I live practically next door, let me just lend you some clothes and I’ll go wash this stain off! Come on!”

  
Before Revali could even answer whether or not he was going to go through with this wily plan of , he was being dragged by the wrist out of the building and Zelda was left alone with the spilt coffee.

  
“Idiots.” She shook her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link liking adventure time is canon in my mind
> 
> Next chapter Revali will go to Link's apartment and be a loser
> 
> Thank you for reading! I like comments.
> 
> GIVE ME AN EASTER BLESSING AND COMMENT I DONT CARE IF IT ISNT EASTER YET. TIS THE SEASON


	3. How On Earth Do You Even Write That Fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revali has a grand old time with Link

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay update

Link kept his firm grasp on Revali’s wrist as he stood by his front door in a panic, hands frantically searching his pockets for his keys. Revali sighed, no longer fighting back because Link was going to wash his shirt and that was that. Link found his keys and pushed it into the slot, at first missing.

  
“Relax,” Revali said, picking up on the other’s panicked state, “I’m not going to kill you.”  
“I know that.” Link groaned as he hurried Revali through the door, “I just don’t want the stain to set in is all.”

  
Revali looked around the small apartment, very similar in structure to his own, only Link’s room was painted a dark, forest green, and his sense of decor was very minimalistic with a few wooden decorations here and there. Very unlike Revali’s own home, which has previously been described as ‘over the top' and ‘rather flamboyant', what with his quirky sense of decoration. Revali, of course, knew that people said those things merely out of jealousy. He pitied them really.  
Link sat Revali down on a chair by a table as he switched on his lights, which flickered a bit first, but did turn on.

 

“Undress.”

  
A deep blush was powdered on Revali’s face as he struggled to find words. Soon Link realised his mistake and he had a similar blush dusting his cheeks which could rival even Revali’s.

  
“I meant take the shirt off so I can wash it!” He clarified, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Here.” Link threw a large shirt in Revali’s direction and turned away. “You can change into this while I wash your shirt.” Link held out his hand for the other shirt.

  
“Uh, okay.” Revali proceeded to switch shirt, still a bit confused as to why someone with as small a frame as Link had such a large shirt. He would tease him about that later. After his own shirt was washed. He handed Link his work shirt with a dark stain on it, probably soaking into the fabric.

  
Link quietly thanked Revali, still averting his eyes for some reason as he headed towards his bathroom. Revali could hear some faint scrubbing sounds coming from that direction and laughed a bit because Link was hand washing his shirt even though Revali could clearly see the washing machine. He was very committed. Either that or he was saving money on detergent. Revali chose to believe the former, because of course Link was worried about him. He was great, after all. Still, it was a bit awkward. Just sitting in Link’s home.

  
After some more time spent with Revali scrolling through his phone, Link showed, head peeking out from the bathroom. Revali looked up at Link.

  
“Um, I’m going to put your shirt in the washing machine. It may take a while though. It will be ready tomorrow probably.”

  
“That’s alright, I don’t have a shift tomorrow anyway.”

  
Link smiled, “I can come drop it off. Outside the game store like last time?”

  
“Sure.” Revali felt soft paws walking over him, and that was the case when he looked down. There was a white cat with a light blue collar making itself comfortable on his lap, and he couldn’t help but smile because he had a soft spot for cats. He gently rubbed around it’s ears and recalled that Link said he had a cat called Navi.

  
“Is this the infamous Navi you spoke of?” Revali said, glancing up at Link who was nodding.

  
“Yes, she’s a real devil, as I said.” Link spoke as he sat down beside Revali, stroking the cat’s coat slowly.

  
“She seems more pleasant than my cat.”

  
“Eh,” Link laughed, “she’s just putting on an act.”

  
“Sounds exactly like my Falcon. They should really meet up.”

  
“Heh, we should arrange for that. Hey, how about I bring your shirt to your place tomorrow. Let the cat’s play about?” Link suggested, trying to play it cool. He actually just wanted to spend more time with Revali, who he was enjoying the company of.

  
“That sounds good.”

  
Revali gave his address to Link, who quickly jotted it down.

  
“Damn, you write quick.” Revali commented.

  
“I used to write all the time,” Link said, smiling, “practice, really.”

  
“Oh?”

  
“Yeah, I didn’t speak very much and opted to write instead. I do thank you though, for praising my skill. I have not yet met anyone who can write as fast as I can.” Link puffed out his chest.

  
“Pass the pen.”

  
“Is this a challenge?”

  
Revali smiled fiercely.

* * *

 

  
“How do you do it?” Revali sulked, mourning the loss of his pride.

  
“Pure skill I suppose.” Link laughed, patting Revali’s back, as he watched some cartoon or the other on the television.

  
“I’m meant to be the skilful one.” The taller grumbled, also focussing his attention on the television.

  
Another show started, and Revali glanced at his watch. 9 p.m.

  
“Goddess, where did the time go?”

  
“Hm?”

  
Link turned his attention to Revali.

  
“I’d better be going now, it’s pretty late.” He stood up, “Got to feed my cat.”

  
“Oh okay, see ya then, at yours tomorrow?”  
“Yeah. I’ll let myself out. Have a goodnight.” Revali smiled slightly, and as he left the door and Link’s waving figure slowly disappeared, he found that he couldn’t get a certain blond out of his mind.

  
He went to sleep with a smile on his face that night and he prayed that his sanity was still with him because he felt like he was 16 again.

  
Ugh. Link was cute. And his shirt smelt nice and so distinctly like  _him._ And Revali knew that if Urbosa ever found out about this she would never let it go.  
He didn’t even try to wave away the thoughts of the other boy, because he found that, loathe as he did to admit it, he could sleep better when his dreams consisted of wavy blond hair and ocean blue eyes. Tomorrow however, and in public, he would not speak of this. But in the privacy of his own home, sure.

  
Just as he was falling asleep, he remembered that he did not, in fact, feed Falcon. Falcon growled slightly as he placed the food on the floor, muttering a quick apology. If this is what Link was doing to him now, he did not want to see what this would develop into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aHajahaga next time, Link visits Revali. With his cat.
> 
> Tbh I'm more of a dog person but eh
> 
> Also, updates may be a bit less regular because school and exams :((
> 
> But i will finish this story because THIS SHIP IS MY LIFE
> 
> I like comments
> 
> My tumblrs are manateequeem and manateequeems. You can talk to me there if you want


	4. How Does Scrabble Come Into Any Of This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link visits Revali
> 
> CATS
> 
>  
> 
> SCRABBLE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gets off track at the end. I'm not sorry

Revali woke up to the sound of his doorbell ringing, jumping up and the sudden noise and almost falling off his bed from how sudden it all was. But no one needed to know that, so he groggily walked up to his door. It was probably that new phone case he ordered, one with more personality, as Link instructed him. He ordered a plain blue one, but it was a start.

  
Wiping he sand from his eyes before he groggily opened the door, only to find Link standing on his porch with his cat, Navi. Revali blinked slowly before taking a double take on the boy before him. Link was here a bit early. He said that he would arrive at 12.00p.m.

  
“Link? You’re...” Revali tried to find words which weren’t too rude, because he was not a morning person, “uh, early.”

  
Link was barely stifling his laughter as he pointed at the time on his phone.

  
12.07p.m.

  
If anything, Link was late.

  
“Woke up a bit late, huh?” Link snickered, placing Navi on the floor who immediately ran inside the apartment, exploring the small space.

  
“But I set an alarm! I’m never late!” Revali groaned as he ran his hands through his dark blue locks.

  
“Seems like it didn’t go off then. And you should know that I am never early.” Link commented, letting himself inside.

  
“Ugh, my phone must still be broken then. But this is no fault of mine! I blame technology.” Revali muttered, refusing to admit that, for once, he was wrong.  
Link laughed and immediately swooned upon seeing Revali’s cat, Falcon.

  
“He is so cute!”

  
“Ha, looks can be deceiving, I assure you.” Revali replied darkly, glaring at the ball of fluff.

  
“I’m not sure if the same can be said for you,” Link started, looking up at Revali, “you both look and are a mess on this fine morning.”  
Revali blushed, remembering about his state, “It’s afternoon you idiot, you were the one correcting me about it a few minutes ago.”  
“Alright, alright.” Link laughed, waving his free hand while the other was preoccupied with stroking Falcon.

  
“I’m going to go freshen up, I’ll be back in a few minutes, you can watch the television or whatever.” Revali muttered as he stood up.  
“Oh, I have your shirt. Still a bit wet,” Link commented before looking up with a smile to which Revali positively melted at. Internally, of course, “but I hope it’ll do.”

  
“Oh thank you.” Revali smiled back. Surprised yet again by how polite he was being.  
“And you don’t need to freshen up you know.”

  
“Hm?” Revali was slightly confused at this point, glancing back at Link

  
“I think you look good, one could even say cu-“ Link stopped himself before he could continue what he was saying, “uh, you look fine. Besides, it’s just me. I can’t judge.”

  
Link motioned towards his lazily thrown on t-shirt and jeans and Revali shrugged and sat back down, also trying to forget what Link was about to say. It was nothing, no point getting his hopes up over nothing. He plopped the shirt down next to him and watched as Link practically squealed as the two cats pounced on him. He really liked cats, huh. Revali, personally didn't know why he even had a crazy, he was more of a bird person to be honest.

  
The two sat there, and they had pleasant chats about their pasts, Revali bringing up how one time he wanted to beat someone so bad that he held a competition over who could embarrass themselves the most. Naturally Revali won. Link found this hilarious, learning about how Revali had gone as far as to wet himself in class, the immature five year old he was. The victory was still sweet though, he would admit.

  
There was a vibration from Link’s pockets and he pulled out his phone and found that Zelda was calling him.

"It's Zelda." he frowned.

He sighed not too discreetly and answered the call.

  
“Hello?”

  
Revali glanced up from his phone.

  
“What, no. No way.” Link looked angry.

  
Revali smirked slightly, Zelda really had a way of making Link feel negative emotions. Many of the childhood stories Link told Revali about involved Zelda embarrassing him in one way or another.

  
“Seriously? Where are we going to find one more person to do such a stupid ‘sport’?!”  
Revali found it cute how Link actually used his hands to mimic inverted commas. No. Bad. Revali cursed himself and looked back at his phone, he shouldn’t have been listening to their conversation anyway.

  
“No, that’s so weird!” Link moaned, “Ugh fine, I’ll ask him.”

Link hung up violently and shoved his phone back into his pocket turning back towards Revali, who took it as a sign to look back up at Link.

  
“Uh, hey Revali?”

  
“Yes?” Revali eyed the sheepish looking Link.

  
“Ugh this is awkward.”

  
Revali failed to hold back a laugh.

“Shut up.” Link groaned, “Well, basically, Zelda is a nerd and she signs up to these Scrabble competitions and she has since she was a kid and, mind you, I hate them, she needs one more team member and I wanted to know if, maybe, I’m not sure, you would perhaps, you don’t have to, you kno-“

  
“Okay, I’ll do it.” Revali grinned. Finally someone was recognising his for his true talent. Scrabble.

  
“Wait what?” Link looked utterly confused, “You actually want to do it?!”

  
“Yes.” Revali nodded, pride detectable in his voice, “I am actually quite amazing in Scrabble. I was best in my university, even.”

  
“...”

  
“...”

  
“... Great! I’ll tell Zelda!” Link started slowly, grinning, dialling the familiar number in his phone.

  
“Yeah, he’ll do it. Okay, alright bye. Okay! Byeee.” Link put his phone away and smiled at Revali.

  
“You won’t even believe how much you saved my ass, if you didn’t accept, Zelda would have my head. We practice tomorrow, by the way. At the Starbucks, I guess.”

  
“Ah, I have a shift tomorrow, so after work?”

  
“Sure.”

  
Revali wouldn’t say it, but maybe his life wouldn’t be so mundane anymore, maybe being jumped on at the airport wasn’t a bad . He smiled to himself, but that was cut short when Navi jumped onto his table and knocked over a vase.

  
“Damn it Navi!”

  
“I take back what I said, that cat really is the devil.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scrabble Scrabble
> 
> I love Scrabble too much and now it is part of this
> 
> I CANT GO BACK NOW
> 
> Scrabble don't sue me i don't own you


	5. Scrabble Gets Intense And Remember Your Keys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang play Scrabble and go home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have returned with this fic and a slightly longer chapter too!
> 
> It has been over a month but I AM STILL COMMITTED BECAUSE THESE TWO ARE MY BABIES and I live for Scrabble
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

“Hey you’re here!” Link waved with a grin, motioning Revali over to sit next to him at their usual table in the corner of the café.

Revali felt his heart flutter at the sight of Link with such a gorgeous grin on his face and he told himself to stop because he was being creepy and Link did not and would never feel the same way.

  
“Sorry I’m late,” Revali spoke as he pulled out a chair and sat down in the middle of Link and Mipha, “these kids refused to leave the shop.”

  
Zelda laughed and directed her gaze towards Urbosa, “Sounds like here, except the ones who refuse to leave are coffee addicted workaholics.”

  
“Hey, at least I buy a coffee unlike Daruk here!” Urbosa argued with a smile.

  
Mipha laughed as Daruk said something about providing Zelda with moral support.

"Sidon couldn't make it," Mipha said smiling sweetly, "he doesn't really know how to play Scrabble."

  
“Hey, Revali.” Link whispered.

  
“Hm?” Revali turned to see Link smiling at him with something hidden behind his back. Revali rose on eyebrow at the sight, and Link’s grin widened to something more sheepish, and cute, Revali thought before attacking his mind mentally. Link handed him a coffee, exactly how he liked it.

  
“What’s this for?” Revali asked as he graciously accepted the hot drink.

  
“I felt bad for spilling that coffee on you the other day, so I thought to get you another one.”

  
Revali laughed, because honestly, Link was too sweet.

  
“Well, thank you.” He smiled a rare smile.  
Zelda clapped her hands and everyone’s attention was concentrated in her direction. She stood on her chair and coughed loudly to draw Daruk out of whatever he was talking about with Mipha- the history of the hotdog- and smiled, taking a piece of neatly folded paper out of her pocket. She began to read the neat text, which was apparently meant to be a script.

  
“As you all know,” she began, Link groaning at the prospect of a long speech, “we are here to train for the annual Scrabble competition. But I warn you all, this year is much more intense than the last year when we were simply against Demise and his team,” Link shivered at the memory of Ghirahim. He was a creep. “ this year we are going against Ganon and his team, 'The Calamities'.”  
“That’s a really stupid name.” Revali scoffed.  
“As I was saying, we have to beat them to uphold the pride of our team and our winning streak. However, we do need a new team name, as we now have a completely new team. Does anyone have any names?”

  
The room was silent, aside from the murmurs and clinks that could be heard from the rest of the café.

  
“How about... the Gorons?” Daruk added.

  
“No, we are not naming the team after your surname.” Urbosa replied wth a frown of mock disappointment.

  
“Hm...” Link held a finger to his chin, seemingly in deep thought.

  
“Link, do you have an idea?”

  
“Well, we used to be called The Sages, so how about The Champions?”

  
Zelda grinned at the new name and clapped her hands together loudly once again, “ That is a wonderful name! Does everyone else agree to it?” Zelda asked, looking around at the other 'Champions', who all nodded.

  
“Well it is decided then! From this day forth, we shall be known as The Champions!”

  
Zelda held her hand out and laid it flat on the table and Urbosa laid hers on top, followed by Mipha, then Daruk, then Revali and then Link. Link smiled, blushing slightly when he and Revali locked eyes. The team launched their hands up with a cheer, and Revali couldn’t help but swoon at the beautiful smile Link had, with his cheeks dusted a pretty shade of pink.

  
“Well, now that is sorted, how about coffee?” Zelda asked, still smiling brightly.

  
“I seem to have left my purse at home.” Mipha muttered, looking down at her lap.

  
“On the house of course, what would everyone like?”

  
“I already have one actually.” Revali said, holding up the drink Link got him.

  
“Oh, I didn’t see you get that.” Zelda looked at Link with a knowing smirk.

  
“Link got it for me.” Revali said, feeling a sense of pride well up in his chest and he couldn’t say why.

  
Urbosa seemed to find this hilarious and burst out into a fluster of giggles and Revali sat there utterly confused by his newly found friends. Only when he turned around to find Link blushing and glaring at Zelda did it hit him what the others were laughing about.

  
_Ugh, surely I’m not that obvious._

  
Daruk laughed a hearty laugh and pat Revali on the back, saying something about having a chance and Revali decided to say nothing of it, and he quietly sipped on his coffee.

Though, he could have sworn that he saw Mipha take a picture of him and Link sitting beside each other, both blushing. He already was beginning to regret this decision to play Scrabble.

  
“Alright, alright,” Zelda spoke, wiping a stray tear from the corner of her eye, “forget the coffee, let’s just start playing before Link or Revali actually attack me.”

  
Zelda laid the board out flat and told everyone to pair up, because they didn’t have enough stands for each person. Naturally, Link and Revali were told to pair up, to which neither had any complaints, and Urbosa joined Zelda, leaving Daruk and Mipha to team up. Each team took one letter from the bag, after receiving their seven letters to play with and Daruk and Mipha had the lowest letter, a C, so they began.

  
The game was rather uneventful to begin with, people played fairly, but only when Revali landed on a triple point, and Urbosa said that it didn’t count, did things get intense.

  
“Why would there be a triple point on the board if you can’t use it!?” Revali stood up, banging his hands against the table.

  
“Because we’re playing with different rules!” Urbosa replied, equally as angry.

  
“Um, Urbosa, I do agree with Revali on this one.”

  
“Yeah, don’t be such a sore loser.” Link added in with a nod.

  
Urbosa turned her rage towards Link, “Of course you would stick up for your boyfriend.” She spoke with a bitter tone to her voice.

  
Revali blushed darkly, while Daruk choked on his drink.

  
“Um, no, firstly, he is my teammate, and secondly, you’re wrong.”

  
Revali wondered whether or not it was odd for his heart to sink when Link said that.

  
“Urbosa, enough. They were playing fair.” Zelda ushered Urbosa back into her seat and whispered something to her, making the older female calm down.

  
“Fine.” She muttered, looking away.

* * *

 

 

In the end, it was Daruk and Mipha who ended up victorious, and were named the dark horses of the group. But this point the tensions had dispersed, and things were normal again. However, it was also 9 p.m., and Revali had to go to work tomorrow, so he chose to head home early, and bid everyone farewell.

  
“I think I’ll head home too, I’m actually applying for a job tomorrow!”

  
Link looked thrilled at the prospect of a new job. He most certainly was either extremely naïve or never had a job before.

  
The two walked out together and Revali turned to Link, “so where are you planning to work?”

  
Link chuckled, “it’s for me to know and you to find out.”

  
Revali sighed, “you are such a child.”

  
“That’s where my charm comes from!” Link retorted, and Revali had to agree, Link was the most charming person he had ever met.

  
They parted at the junction with a small wave, but Revali could have sworn that Link looked like he was holding his arms out for a hug. It was probably his imagination.  
When he got home, he greeted Falcon with a back rub and checked his newly fixed phone.

 

_Urbosa (21:26): hey sorry about earlier, I kinda lost it_

 

Revali laughed, he never thought he'd see the day when Urbosa would apologise to him. He took a quick screenshot, saving it to his blackmail folder.

 

_Revali (21:32): apology accepted_

  
_Revali (21:33): but you should probably apologize to Link_

  
_Urbosa (21:36): fine fine_

 

Revali slipped his phone back into his pocket and headed to his bed where he laid flat on his front, thinking about the day so far. Was he really so obvious about his small crush on Link that Urbosa had noticed. To be fair, Urbosa was very observant but still, he had to be giving off some clue. He sighed loudly and rolled over onto his side, going into foetal position when he felt his phone vibrate again.

 

_Urbosa (21:58): you like link don’t you_

  
_Urbosa (21:58): dw im rooting for u_

  
_Revali (21:39): ughh how do you know_

  
_Revali (21:42): you know what don’t tell anyone_

  
_Revali (21:53): ughhhhHHh why did I even reply_

  
_Revali (22:04): I’m so stupid_

  
_Urbosa (22:13): u got a surprise coming your way_

  
_Revali (22:23): what?_

  
_Urbosa (22:24): ;)_

 

It would be an understatement to say that Revali’s heart stopped when his doorbell rang a moment later.

* * *

 

 

Link turned the corner to his apartment fished through his pockets for his keys, cursing when he couldn’t find them. He searched under the potted plant (which he lovingly named Deku) but still had no luck.

  
“Damn it.” He cursed, kicking a pebble.

  
He silently thanked the Goddess that he sent Navi to stay with his family friend Impa for the week.

  
He grabbed his phone and frantically began to text Zelda, acknowledging the apology from Urbosa and texting a quick ' _k'._

 

_Link (22:01): zwlda plzzzz pick up yr phone I need you to_

_Link (22:02): nd dont correct my fucjing typos i am locked out and have a job interview at the game store tomorrow and you are the only one with my spare keys_

_Zelda (22:05): sorry link I have a night shift today and I can’t get home before seven. You have to stay with some1 else tonight_

_Zelda (22:05): and it is spelt Zelda not zwlda_

_Link (22:05): who?!?_

_Link (22:05): damn u btw_

_Zelda (22:06): Revali_

  
Link asked the Goddess what wrong he did in his past life and began the walk over to Revali’s house. He would have to suppress his feelings and not be creepy.

* * *

 

  
A ten minutes walk away, you could find Zelda giggling at the local Starbucks texting Urbosa about the 'fiasco' which Link was facing and how he was walking to Revali’s apartment stay the night.

* * *

 

  
Link stood outside the apartment door and checked his phone for the time, it was 20 past 10. He prayed that Revali was still awake and slowly pressed on the doorbell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I like awkward scenarios
> 
> pray for them plz
> 
>  
> 
> I also like comments
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	6. Sleepovers Are More Fun When Planned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link stays with Revali they maybe share a bed I don't know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WROTE ANOTHER CHAPTER A DAY AFTER THE OTHER HELP
> 
>  
> 
> enjoy
> 
>  
> 
> also I'm crying I wrote this chapter without saving and then lost it and had to rewrite it so I may redo this one because I wrote this while very angry
> 
>  
> 
> Remember kids, save your work

“Okay. It is,” Revali checked his phone for the time, “10:25 and someone is ringing my doorbell. It is not a murderer. Not a murderer.” He chanted as he walked to the front door.

Although Revali was an adult, he still obeyed his parent’s rule of not opening the door after 9pm, because maybe he was afraid of the dark and maybe he didn’t want to be murdered in his own home with his cat watching him. He reached his destination and felt his heart speed up because whoever was waiting for him outside would not stop pressing on the doorbell.

  
“Who is it?” he called from the inside of the door, proud of how he managed to suppress the fear in his voice. There was some muffled speech on the other side of the door and Revali sighed praying to whatever God’s there are out there before cracking open the door slightly to peek outside. Before he could even look at who it was, a hand latched onto his wrist and Revali squawked loudly and undignified and slammed the door open, only to be faced with an exasperated Link.  
“Hi?”

 

* * *

 

 

The moments after were probably the most embarrassing of Revali’s life, and as they sat down on the dining table across from each other Revali lost all hope because now Link, his Goddess forsaken  _crush_ , probably thought he was a weirdo who was afraid of the dark at his age. To be fair, Revali was slightly afraid of the dark, but that was beside the point.

  
“About that,” Revali began, “there was something stuck in my throat.”

  
“Whatever makes you happy, dear.” Link laughed, carefully eyeing the other with a profound blush dusting his features.

 

_Dear? No, it’s nothing Revali. Just a common saying. Stop being so weird._

 

“You are in my home, you know. If I were you I would show a bit more respect.” Revali pointed his nose up, still recovering from his earlier embarrassment.

  
Link laughed again, this time leaning forward to pat Revali on the back, “Now you know how I feel, when I’m embarrassed practically every day. You’ll get used to it.”

  
The sides of Revali’s mouth twitched upwards and the contact, as platonic as it was, made him feel giddy with hope that maybe he had a chance.

  
“So, why are you here at half ten, anyway?”

  
“Ha, funny story actually. I locked myself out of my apartment and had no where to stay.”

  
“I knew you were stupid, but really?” Revali chuckled as Link pouted. Still, it seemed odd to him that Link chose to come to him first, seeing as they still barely knew each other, but chose to speak nothing of it, and allow a bit more inflation of his ever-growing ego.

  
Revali stood up and began towards his room, turning around and giving Link a questioning look when he didn’t follow. “You aren’t coming?”

  
“I’m good here.” Link smiled, patting the armrest next to him.

  
“No,” Revali shook his head, “you are the guest, and so you get priority to the bed. I’ll sleep here. I raised with manners, you know. Now follow me.”

  
Link followed obediently with a nod, and Revali thought that it was awfully quick of him to change his mind like that. He probably wanted the bed the whole time.

  
He twisted the door nob and led Link into his room, tossing an old notebook (his diary) onto the side. He turned towards Link, “Let me know if you need anything, I’ll just be in the other room.”

  
As Revali began to walk out the door he could hear the rustling of Link making himself comfortable behind him and a quiet “Goodnight Revali.”

  
“Goodnight Link.” He murmured as he turned off the light and shut the door, and prayed that one day, a time would come where he could wish Link a good night and lay beside him, but then for maybe the this time that day he mentally scolded himself for being weird and sentimental.

 

* * *

 

  
It was extremely dark and Link couldn’t see a Goddess damn thing. He searched his pockets, in an attempt to find his phone and grinned in satisfaction when he found it and switched the torch function on. It drained a ton of battery, but Link had some snooping to be done. He was by no means a nosy person with ill intentions. That didn’t dismiss the fact that he was nosy. He decided that this room smelt of Revali, and Link was quite pleased with that, but found the who scenario to be a bit overwhelming. As he stood up, he almost tripped on what looked to be a comic?

  
_I never would’ve thought Revali liked comics._  

Link snickered to himself as he bent down to see what Revali was reading and almost died when he saw a volume of Black Butler.

  
_I best leave that where it is._

  
Link heard some slowly approaching footsteps and decided that he should get back into bed. He quickly turned his torch off and went into mock sleep.

  
Revali walked in silently and maneuvered his way around his room until he came up to a small red book which he took with him. Link could have sworn he heard him mutter something along the lines of “that was close”.

  
“Hey Revali, you awake?”

  
Revali jumped, but turned around nonetheless, slowly placing down the book he held (his diary).

  
“Yeah, I couldn’t sleep.”

  
“Oh, is it because I’m in your bed? I could move-“

  
“No, no it’s fine,” Revali waved his hands, “you have a job interview, so I couldn’t-“

  
“There’s enough room for the both of us, if I scoot over.”

  
Revali thanked the dark lighting which shaded the blush forming on his cheeks.

  
“I guess there is.”

  
“C’mon,” Link rolled to the far side of the bed, and Revali got in the other, “see, we fit!”

  
Revali could practically hear the grin from his jovial tone.

  
“Hey Revali, I’m not tired. How about we play a game?”

  
It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They share a bed, how scandalous
> 
> no.
> 
> this fic is pure as Scrabble
> 
> Thank you for reading! Plz do comment to let me know your...opinions on this?
> 
> help


	7. Who Plays Scrabble At Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Revali continue with their sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing this too much help

“Wait, so you’re telling me you want to play Scrabble at midnight?” Revali glanced wearily at Link who seemed far to enthusiastic considering it was only yesterday which he complained about yesterday saying he 'hated' them. Oh well, what did Revali have to lose. It wasn’t like he was going to sleep calmly with Link next to him anyway.

  
“I get these cravings sometimes, you know?” Link nodded as Revali was not even hiding his sighs anymore, reaching for the Scrabble box which he had lying on the nearby table. Honestly, that table had everything on it.

  
“I suppose we can play, but not for too long, I want you to actually get a good night’s sleep, so we stop in half an hour.” Revali said, voice steely as he held his finger up. It all felt very parental to him.

  
“And don’t cry when I beat you.” He added with a grin which Link could only describe as uncharacteristically cheeky.

  
As Revali laid the board out flat, Link started firing some questions at him, out of nowhere.   
“So how long have you been working at the game store?”

  
“I don’t know, a year? I don’t really keep track of how long I work at shitty places.”

  
Link nodded like he was taking in the information.

  
“And what are the other members of staff like?”

  
“Well, Teba's alright. He is just a bit... quiet, is all.” Revali added thoughtfully.

  
“The customers?”

  
“Ugh, they’re the actual worse. Anyway, what’s got you so interested in the game store all of a sudden?” he asked, looking up at Link who shook his head like he was hiding something.

  
“Oh, no reason. Just, uh, generating conversation.”

  
Revali eyed the younger male who looked either guilty or like a terrible liar and then it hit him that Link wanted to apply for a job at the game store. The poor soul didn’t know what he had coming for him.

  
“You plan on getting a job there.” Revali dead-panned, only laughing at Link’s exaggerated reaction.

  
“What-no! I’m just curious!”

  
Revali gave Link a look.

  
“Fine, yes I am! Happy now?!” Link folded his arms and pouted again, avoiding Revali’s gaze.

  
Revali chuckled, “But why would you want to work that train wreck of all places?”

  
“I guess it’s better to work with good friends.” Link smiled sweetly and Revali could’ve sworn that his heart burst because Link thought they were   _friends_ and good ones at that.

  
He laughed, “I guess so. Anyway, back to Scrabble. You begin.”

  
Link squinted at his letters, frowning slightly, “Ugh, I should’ve left my contacts in. I’ll go put them in now, I’ll be a minute.” Link stood up, “Where’s the bathroom?” he asked sheepishly as Revali sighed and pointed to the far left corner of the room. As Link disappeared into the bathroom, Revali took a moment to relax and check his phone.

 

_Urbosa (23:47): hey is Link there_

  
_Urbosa (23:56): dw Zelda told me he is there_

  
_Urbosa (23:58): having fun?_

  
_Urbosa (00:08): ;) ;) ;)_

  
_Revali (00:17): ?_

  
_Revali (00:17): We are playing Scrabble, you creep_

  
_Urbosa (00:18): ;)_

 

Revali sighed as he stuffed his phone back into his pocket. It really was getting late, and he didn’t want Link to screw up this interview because he was up too late _playing Scrabble_.

  
“Hey, Link?” he called loudly, so the other could hear him.

  
“Yeah?”

  
“I think you should go to sleep now, it’s getting really late.”

  
There was a short pause, which was broken by a dull crashing sound.

  
“I'm fine I just dropped my phone!" Link shouted, "Wait, why!? You’re such an old man.”

  
“Hey, you’ll be thanking me when you are well rested tomorrow.”

  
“Fine. I couldn’t get my contacts in anyway.” He could hear the lazy grin in Link’s voice.

  
Link came back through the door and helped Revali pack up the untouched Scrabble board, which Revali tossed to the side.

  
“I’m just going to go to the other room and sleep, because knowing you, I won't get a minute of rest because you’ll want to play some game or another.”

  
“Fine, fine. Goodnight Revali.” Link said as he tucked himself into Revali’s sheets.

  
“Goodnight.” Was his echoed response, and he turned of the lights and shut the door for the second time that night.

  
_Nice excuse Revali, you just don’t have the guts to sleep next to him._

  
Revali shook his head and settled down in the main room on the sofa, pulling the spare blanket up to his chest as he fell into a fairly peaceful slumber, dreams plagued with a familiar smile and blond locks.

* * *

 

  
He woke up early to his phone vibrating at his side, and he groggily rubbed his eyes before seeing that it was Zelda.

  
“Hello?” he answered, not really in the mood to speak with anyone.

  
“Hi, Revali, is Link there? You can let him know that I’m off work and coming to your place with his keys.”

  
_Oh, right, Link is at my house_.

  
“Okay, sure. I’ll go wake him up.”

  
“Thanks on his behalf, you really did him a massive favour there, you know.”

  
“It’s fine, he was good company anyway.”

  
“Alright then, I should be there in about an hour. Bye!”

  
“Bye.” He ended the call and ignored several messages from Urbosa, opening the door to his room. Link was sleeping peacefully, and Revali thought it would almost be wrong to wake him up. Sinful, almost. He took a quick picture, to save into his blackmail folder, before inching closer to Link, and tapping the sleeping male on the shoulder lightly.

  
“Link.” He whispered.

  
No response.

  
“Link.” He said a bit louder.

  
No response again, Link was really a heavy sleeper.

  
“Hm.”

  
He had an idea, but at first thought it was a bit ridiculous, as he only saw it in films, but Link was not waking up via any sane methods, so maybe it was necessary to throw a bucket of water at him.

  
_This will be fun._

Revali knew he was being childish, but he allowed it, because every other day he has been told to take the stick out of his ass.

Revali snickered to himself as he walked towards the bathroom to grab a bucket and he filled it up halfway before returning to his bedroom. In hindsight, he knew that he would regret the drying he would have to do, but in the heat of the moment, the found it all quite enjoyable, so he held the bucket up high and splashed Link all over with ice cold water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Feedback is appreciated :))


	8. Sure, Why Not Spill A Bucket Of Ice Cold Water On Me. Asshole.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> morning antics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im updating this long forgotten fic after years (two months cough)

“Well, you’re a screamer aren’t you.” Revali commented listlessly as he eyed the soaking blond, feeling the corners of his eyes crease in what seemed to be the beginnings of a smile. Link was in disbelief, brushing his fingers through his matted sandy strands which stuck to his forehead and then looking up at Revali and immediately narrowing his blue eyes.

  
“What the fuck!?” At this, Revali burst out laughing, covering his mouth in an attempt to hide his smile, to which Link, despite the anger, couldn’t help but find a little cute.

  
“Zelda’s coming,” Revali giggled. Giggled. “,in an hour. I had to wake you up somehow.” Revali wiped a stray tear from the corner of his eye and then placed the now empty and rather sad looking bucket onto the floor.

  
“Ugh.” Link groaned, hoisting himself into an upright position with his two hands as a support mechanism. Link’s eyes widened all of a sudden, piquing Revali’s interest. “Oh shit.” Link suddenly sat up straight rustling under Revali’s dark blue blanket, searching for something. “Shit, shit, shit, _shit_.” Link was now fully under the duvet and cursing much more frequently and loudly than before.

  
“Woah, woah, what just happened?!” Revali frowned slightly at Link’s shocked face when his hand came to a still.

  
“My phone was on the bed.” Link groaned as he held up a phone which could only be described as 'soggy'. He tried pressing the power button once, then again but more forcefully to no avail. “Damn, I think it’s broken.” Link tried again with the switch and when it didn’t work again this time, he threw his phone back on to the wet mattress.

  
“Well.” Revali coughed awkwardly, shuffling his feet slightly. He wasn’t used to being the one to blame, he was more of a 'I'm right and you’re wrong' sort of person. “Uh, sorry. About the phone.”

  
_Goddess, why am I so awkward_.

  
“I can probably get this fixed, so it’s fine. Daruk's dad fixes phones on like a daily basis. Besides, I messed up your phone before so I guess I deserve this?” he scratched the back of his head. “I have that interview though, and they were going to call me, so I’m not sure what I’m going to do about that.”

  
“Hm,” Revali coughed once more, now confused as to whether or not he was actually sick, then remembered he was just an awkward idiot who wasn’t good in social situations, “borrow my phone.”

  
Link cracked a smile at this, “Getting real personal now, aren’t we?” A chuckle, “We’re only a night into this relationship and you already trust me with your phone.”

  
Revali could feel a blush coming on, so he decided to cover it up with what he knows best. Snooty rudeness. “You know what, I take it back, stay away from my phone.” Revali bent over and picked up the bucket, suddenly not regretting his actions, because hey, it was pretty funny. He stood by the doorframe, “Go take a shower, Zelda will be here in,” he glanced at his old clock, which would probably dismount itself from the wall any second now, “fifty minutes.”

  
“Ew, who takes showers in the mornings?” Link scrunched his nose up suggesting that he found early bathing to be a truly heinous crime.

  
“I do!” Revali practically spat out, because how rude of Link to come into his home, sleep in his bed and then insult his domestic lifestyle! “Why would you bathe in the evening, I don’t understand! You would just start your day all dirty!”

  
Link threw the blanket off himself and stood up in rage, fists clenched, “No! Showering in the morning means that all night you’re just lathering yourself in your own dirt!”

  
_Oh, now he’s starting something_.

  
“I thought you were better than this. Also, I didn't think you knew what 'lathering' meant. I'm proud of you.” Revali scoffed, and Link scoffed back, but louder.

  
“And I,” Link started, “um, never mind.” Link was blushing profusely for some reason and Revali dismissed it as the cold water triggering some sort of cold. That’s what he gets for showering at night. _Hmph_. Revali then shook his head, because how immature of him to ' _hmph_ ' like that, even if it was only in his head.

  
“Hm.”

  
“I don’t think I need a shower, seeing as you dumped a bucket of water over me.”

  
“And your phone.” Revali added helpfully, to which Link deadpanned at.

  
“I expect you to fix this while I’m at that interview.”

  
“Alright, _dear_ , I’ll do it later.” Revali rolled his eyes. Only forty-five minutes until Zelda was here. “Do you need some spare clothes?” Revali paused, then shook his head, because on further inspection, it would be public indecency to let Link out like that, because his wet shirt wasn’t covering much.” Scratch that, I’ll go get you one.” Revali went over to his cupboard and pulled out a black t-shirt and some black jeans. _Ah, a classic combo._  He walked back over to Link and handed them to him. Link raised an eyebrow. (Again. Revali noted to himself that Link needed to stop doing that, because it was definitely losing the intended effect.)

“Wearing this will ruin my aesthetic.” He complained, folding his arms.

  
“ _Wearing this will ruin my aesthetic_!” Revali mocked, in a pitch much too high. “What aesthetic? Besides, this is my go to outfit!”

  
“Have you seen how I dress?! It will ruin my rainbow aesthetic! I can’t be seen outside like this! Zelda will think you’ve converted me!” Link seemed genuinely worried, so Revali continued.

  
_‘It’s for the lols_ ' he told himself, then immediately told himself to stop because did he just say for the _fucking_ lols.

  
“Just go with it. It will be funny.”

  
“Yeah but you find dead stuff funny!”

  
“Like?”

  
“Spilling water on people!” Link argued.

  
“Ugh, not this again.” Revali felt his phone vibrate, “Besides, it was funny!” he pulled his phone out his pocket, ignoring whatever Link was talking about for a moment. “Zelda is saying something, shut up.”

 

_Zelda (09:46): Sorry, I can’t pick Link up, work again could u drop him off at the starbucks?_

  
_Zelda (09:46): i dont trust him walking on his own so drop him off yeah?_

  
_Zelda (09:46): besides he will probs like u more if u do ;))_

_Revali (09:47): Okay thank you_

_Revali (09:47): Wait_

_Revali (09:47): Shit up!!_

_Revali (09:47): Shut up*_

_Zelda (09:47): xD_

  
Revali groaned, literally everyone had caught on by now.

  
“What did she say?” Link asked enthusiastically.

  
“Nothing.” Revali blushed.

  
“Okay? I’m going to just change then.”

  
“Okay, I’ll be waiting at the door, Zelda told me to drop you off at the Starbucks.”

  
“I can walk to a Starbucks myself.”

  
“No you can’t.”

  
There was silence for a few moments, probably Link accepting that what Revali said was true.

  
“Aww.” Link grinned.

  
“What?”

  
“What a good _boyfriend_ you are, keeping me safe.”

  
Revali spluttered and Link laughed, shutting the door in his face. Revali felt his heart rate quicken and he cursed to himself. He fell way too hard. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THABK YOU FOR READING SRSLY THO WHO BATHES IN THE MORNing it makes no sense i dont understand  
> also why foes revali lend link clothes in every fic i write
> 
> FEEDBACK IS loved and gives me joy

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahaha
> 
>  
> 
> Like how I incorporated Navi. The little snake, I am.
> 
> Also, Link why
> 
> If you want to talk to me on tumblr, i am also manateequeem. My blog is dodgy.


End file.
